


[GGad]你在等谁吗

by Joanna_wch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanna_wch/pseuds/Joanna_wch
Summary: 私设较多。师生关系。格林德沃是黑魔法防御术教授。在校期间双向暗恋，但是优秀学生邓布利多获取了留学交换资格，很快就会离开学校了，格林德沃不知道要在告别仪式上送他什么礼物。更别说要不要袒露心声了。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	[GGad]你在等谁吗

**Author's Note:**

> 我想师生恋也是很美的。

你在等谁吗

他们在犹豫，是否要不顾一切和心爱的人相拥。  
  
盖勒特格林德沃先生已经在礼品店里徘徊很久了，就连礼品店的那个女店员都忍不住好奇了，女巫服务态度向来很好，而面对格林德沃先生这样的稀客就更是尊敬，甚至带有一点奉承的意思。原本就不大的对角巷礼品店在淡季人少的时候，生意其实是一般的，女巫见格林德沃来了心里暗暗希望他能给店里带来多点利润。  
但是当她小步快跑过去正准备询问格林德沃先生需要什么吗的时候，话还没说出口，西装笔挺的男人就举起了一只手，示意她不需要。然后一个人开始在店里慢慢踱步，细致地打量着每一件礼品。  
但是格林德沃已经在店里转了将近一个小时了，连女巫本人长期看店都很少见到能逛这么久还没有决定的人。她观察着男人宽大的背影，思考着。她确定格林德沃先生一定需要一份礼物，给很重要的人，但是，他是对店里的东西都不满意吗？不对不对，不满意他早就走了……但或许他是不知道买什么？  
格林德沃拿起货架上擦拭干净的一个精美的巫师雕塑，举到眼前又端详了一会儿，又放下了，这一个小时内他不断地拿起又放下。他很纠结，但他的苦恼只凝聚在紧缩的眉头上和冷峻的眼神里。这是他逛的的五家礼品店了，但是他依旧一无所获。而距离那一天却是越来越近了，只有一个月整，31天，他必须在那之前作出决定。

现在是六月初，一个月之后的今天，他的学生阿不思邓布利多就要离开霍格沃茨了。阿不思是格林德沃先生最喜欢的学生，但其实格林德沃打心里知道那种感情的复杂，从某种意义上来说已经超越了普通的师生情的喜欢。他不断地克制着自己，不断地告诉自己阿不思还小，他是因为非常优秀又有天赋自己才喜欢的。  
而格林德沃不久之后就不能见到阿不思了，至少在一年之内都见不到了。光是想起这回事格林德沃都气得胃疼：再大半年之前，现任的霍格沃茨校长迪佩特、布斯巴顿魔法学校的校长还有德姆斯特朗校长商讨出了一项友好学校交流项目，也就是一年的交换生，鼓励三校同学友好交流学习异域的魔法。原本这是一个不错的主意，但是由于这个项目名额有限加上公费开支，只针对5年级及以上的同学申请，而且成绩要求非常高，能够真正申请到的也只是最出类拔萃的学生了。迪佩特校长原本以为同学们更希望能留在霍格沃茨按照传统模式学习，谁想到个个争先恐后地给家里寄信说明情况，得到同意又匆匆忙忙地填表，导致申请竞争压力很大。  
最后，毫无疑问，真正申请到的也就屈指可数的学生，准确来说是六个同学，五年级六年级各一半。而阿不思邓布利多作为五年级成绩最好的同学就是其中一员。  
申请通过名单公布在城堡的正门上的时候，格林德沃先生在门口站了很久，一直盯着阿不思排在最高处的名字，周围的学生叽叽喳喳地跳着仰望着那些光彩的名字，一边笑着一边崇拜着，但格林德沃先生一直站在那里，仿佛听不见周围的声音，一直到周围的学生都散了，直到他的手指被冻得有些没知觉了，他才裹着寒风，一个人走回了城堡里。  
他和迪佩特校长大吵了一架。格林德沃虽然只是黑魔法防御术的教授，在等级上并不及迪佩特校长，但是校长是畏惧他的，他很难忤逆一位有权有势在校外势力雄厚的教授，即使他是自己的职员。  
格林德沃记起当时自己冷峻而危险地讽刺这个项目的荒谬，说着些“你把最优秀的学生都送走了”，还扯来些教学进度方面的理由“那些学生一年之后回来就跟不上进度了，我们教学的进度就乱了，你忍心让最好的学生落下吗？”而这些都是幌子。  
格林德沃心知肚明自己的这么生气的真正原因。他只是把自己的真心藏在一层又一层的掩饰下，不断地把涌上来的情绪压下去，告诉自己，是那些浮在水面表层的理由让自己不安。  
但是不管他说什么去劝说校长也改变不了任何事，迪佩特校长只能在格林德沃的怒气中颤抖着说：“可，可是，项目已经确定下来了，三方的校长都已经达成了共识！项目的细节策划也都完成了，不能说改就改啊。”校长甚至不敢直视格林德沃的眼睛。  
既然交换项目是板上钉钉的事，那阿不思离开学校也就是确定的事。不知道校长是故意的还是巧合，阿不思来校长办公室的时候，格林德沃才刚刚和校长吵完架正准备夺门而出，阿不思就敲门进来了。  
“校长？你找我？”阿不思礼貌地说。  
“啊，邓布利多先生，来坐下吧，我想你已经知道自己被选入交换生了，你有去了解一下布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗学校吗？有决定好去哪一所学校吗？”校长看着格兰芬多的优等生微笑着说。  
“我还没有做好最后的决定，但我初步有点想去德姆斯特朗。”格林德沃看到阿不思朝自己看了一样，“我很好奇这所在寒冷地区的学校，而且我想了解他们的实战技能和魔法使用，我想我平时太囿于书本了。”阿不思有些迟疑地望了望格林德沃，但是被格林德沃疑惑且震惊的眼神吓了一跳，立马加了一句：“我，我还没确定，还想再考虑考虑，听听建议什么的。”  
校长的眼神在格林德沃和阿不思之间徘徊了一下，咳了两声，对阿不思说：“那好，就这个事情，你最迟在下周一之前告诉我。你可以回去了。”  
阿不思点了点头，又咬着嘴唇看了看格林德沃，低着头很小声地说：“教授再见。”  
等阿不思出去了，校长对格林德沃叹了口气又喝了一口茶，说：“你还要吵吗，学生自己都决定了。”但是还没等他反应过来，格林德沃已经离开办公室了。他飞快地下了楼梯，巫师袍在身后鼓着风，希望能追上阿不思。但是阿不思就在校长办公室门口，静静地站着，听到格林德沃的脚步声，才转过头来，一头红色的秀发飘在空中，瓷蓝色的眼睛直视着格林德沃。  
脚步声回荡在走廊里，远处有教室的门关上了，把学生的话语声关在门内，他们陷入了一阵无措的沉默。  
等他们开口时却又同时说话了。“你为什么……”，“教授……”然后又都闭上嘴，格林德沃把手揣进口袋，往前走了几步：“边走边说吧，”说着就和阿不思一起离开校长办公室的塔楼，“为什么去德姆斯特朗？”格林德沃冷冷地说，他压抑着自己的情绪，努力不暴露任何的不爽。  
但是他的眼神和表情暴露了他，而阿不思是个敏感的学生，“教授觉得我不应该吗？”  
“为什么去德姆斯特朗？”格林德沃重复了自己的问题。  
“就像我刚刚说的那样，他们更重视实践而不是书本，而且地域差异应该会比较大，不像布斯巴顿那样……”阿不思开始解释。  
格林德沃停下脚步，他们拉开一小段距离：“到底是为什么？说实话。我想布斯巴顿也有你向往的东西。”阿不思没有在说实话，他知道，他看得出来，那些冠冕堂皇的理由，编织成谎言覆盖着阿不思真实的想法。  
阿不思回头望着比自己高一些的教授，表情渐渐松下来，格林德沃在等待一个答复。阿不思轻轻地把垂下耳边的发丝挽到了耳后：“我记得……格林德沃教授是德姆斯特朗的学生吧。”格林德沃看到阿不思的睫毛在轻微地扇动，“而我想了解先生学习的地方。”  
这个理由是格林德沃没有想到的，他愣在原地，有一瞬间心里涌进了暖流，但是他想了想还是冷静而沉稳地说：“如果我说别去，你会不去吗？”他本可以给他罗列德姆斯特朗诸多不适合他的理由，但或许他只是不想阿不思去那么远的地方，不想让他走到一堆五大三粗的男人堆里去。  
疑惑闪过了阿不思的眼睛，但他看着格林德沃坚定的眼神，点了点头，“我不去。”说完就不顾教授，一个人往前走去，夕阳穿过落地窗落在他们身上，在空旷的走廊投出长长的黑影。  
“你不想知道为什么吗？”格林德沃在身后问道。  
“我想我都知道。我一直都知道。”

现在的夕阳也很美，格林德沃是在看见夕阳在货架上描绘出温柔的弧线时，才逐渐意识到自己在一处站了多久，他的腿有些酸了，女巫早就放弃观察格林德沃的动作，趴在柜台的桌子上，夕阳照在她背上，暖融融的，不一会儿她就睡着了。  
门口的风铃响了，细细的丝线挂着贝壳和玻璃珠在夕阳里把橘黄色的光闪进房间的每一个角落，清脆的响声送走了两手空空的客人。格林德沃不知道自己还要不要继续逛下去，礼品店多半也开始陆陆续续打烊了，初夏的微风撩起他的薄款风衣，困顿的太阳不断地向地平线低下头去，用困意向今天告别。  
30天。  
格林德沃幻影移形了，纽蒙嘉德城堡里圣徒纷纷尊敬地围过来，目送着他一言不发地走进了自己的办公室。他瘫坐在沙发上，给自己倒了一杯红酒，在浓郁的红酒接触他嘴唇的一瞬间，一个想法钻进了脑中。他需要一个能够守护阿不思的物品，一个阿不思可以一直戴在身边的物品。他立即唤来最得意的圣徒，文达，缓缓放下红酒杯，双手紧扣，望向地板不看文达，若有所思。文达恭恭敬敬地站在一旁低着头等待吩咐，她很聪明也很忠诚，对她来说格林德沃先生的命令就是天职，不容过问，不容懈怠。  
“你知道血誓吗？”格林德沃突然说道。  
“我知道。先生是想……？”文达眼神里闪过一丝好奇，但是她的黑发垂在额前，挡住了她视线的变化。  
“送一个人，一件礼物，贵重的礼物。我想血誓可以是答案。不过……”格林德沃犹豫了。  
“没有那一方的血液？”能够第一时间读懂先生的言外之音一直是格林德沃特别看好她的一点。格林德沃很慢地点了点头，“我知道，这会是一个半成品，如果只有一方的血的话，但是我也不需要它维持太长时间，文达，我需要更多血誓的资料。”  
文达已经知道了，先生需要的是什么。她忠诚地鞠了一躬，退出房间，准备好指挥各位圣徒大干一场，一切任务都必须完美地完成，让先生满意。然后留下格林德沃一个人在房间里。  
这是一个一进来就忍不住赞叹的房间，富贵，高雅，复古都不足以描述格林德沃的房间的美，宽大的房间里布局很讲究，一看就是个很有教养很懂审美的人亲自上阵设置的，色块的拼搭、物品的放置、地毯的材质、灯光的冷暖，一切元素都在主人的安排下沿着各自的轨迹运行，形成一个有机的整体，融合到一起。格林德沃脱掉了外套，松了松领带，又把外套挂在衣架上，重新拾起酒杯走向房间的阳台。  
拉开厚重的遮光窗帘，落日的余晖从窗帘的缝隙里像颜料一样泻在地板这张画布上，格林德沃很少见到这样浓稠的夕阳，穿过薄薄的轻纱被过滤掉些许，给房间的高贵感再晕上一层橘黄。他站在阳台上，一点点品尝的红酒，欣赏着落日西沉，思绪万千。

那时的格林德沃还因为突然转行开始从事教育事业而不断登上预言家日报的头条，25岁的他，已经在政坛和商界都闯出了一片天地，在格林德沃家族的雄厚基础上，凭借着他的才华和雄心，博得了无数名流的赞许，无数的豪门都想和格林德沃家族搭上关系，用体面或是肮脏的方式，魔法部一些人在他的引导下逐渐偏向他一方，有的甚至摘下乌纱帽，从服务于魔法部的傲罗变成格林德沃个人的圣徒，有人说是他的个人魅力，有人说是他的观念诱人，有人说是利益关系，但真正原因是什么不重要了，结果就是圣徒一个个忠心耿耿愿意为这个家族，为格林德沃不懈付出。  
在所有人都在猜测这个世纪才子又将征服魔法世界的哪个领域的时候，他们在晨报上看见了，“盖勒特格林德沃今年就任霍格沃茨新黑魔法防御术教授”的新闻，没有采访，没有询问，圣徒们都帮格林德沃拒绝掉了，他们相信先生这么选择自有他的道理。“乏了”是他对圣徒唯一的解释。  
而格林德沃这么做，其实是因为他预言到了未来，那预言不是具体的画面，不是悠悠的话语，只是一片浓雾，格林德沃很多次在梦里伸出手想去拨开云雾，但是雾太厚了，他只能隐约看见霍格沃茨城堡的轮廓，还有一抹红色。他需要去那里。  
而在霍格沃茨，他遇到了三年级的格兰芬多学生，阿不思邓布利多。  
格林德沃察觉出阿不思邓布利多的与众不同，已经很久了，他的耀眼，他的才华。从他刚任教霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授，上第一节课的时候，他就注意到了那双碧蓝色的明亮双眼，还有阿不思鲜艳的红发，格林德沃确信心跳在那一瞬间停拍了。那一节课表面上平淡无奇，但对格林德沃来说却意义非凡，这不仅是他第一次站上讲台，更是他第一次见到阿不思。讲台对于在政坛经验丰富的他来说，小菜一碟，但是他的直觉告诉自己：那个学生，很重要，很特别。  
他目光难以避免地略过阿不思的位置，阿不思坐在最好的位置，不近也不远，刚好就在格林德沃的视线范围内。他对圣徒、对下属向来严格，但是他清楚自己现在的身份，他是教授，也在迪佩特校长的婉拒变成千叮铃万嘱咐要对学生温柔之后，他控制好了自己的态度，他对课堂没有过多的要求，小声的交谈声躲在举起的书本后面，他选择性无视斯莱特林向格兰芬多丢去的纸团，但在一切行为影响到他授课之后，咳嗽两声，敲敲黑板，他把课堂控制的很好，在兴奋和秩序之间达成平衡。  
但他注意到，阿不思一直很认真，就是那种在德姆斯特朗可能会被嫌弃被霸凌的乖学生，他上课丝毫不懈怠，生怕听漏一点自己说的话，他时不时把重点的知识记录在笔记本上，又在格林德沃提出问题的时候拖住下巴思考着，在草稿上写写。他注意到阿不思的右边坐着另一个红头发的男孩，但是他昏昏欲睡，只在阿不思好心提醒他之后，醒了一小会儿，就又睡下了。格林德沃后来知道那是罗恩韦斯莱，另外的几个和阿不思走的比较近的朋友大概是哈利波特和赫敏格兰杰。  
随着课堂的开展，越来越多的同学更专注地听讲了，不是那种见到新老师，或者说是见到格林德沃的拘谨，而是真的好奇和强烈的求知欲在膨胀。格林德沃知道，他的课堂是成功的，越来越多的眼神里闪烁着年轻的向往知识的光。他回想起自己当时随意地提出的一个问题，想了解了解学生的基础和预习的情况，阿不思左边的女孩一瞬间把手飞到空中，不断向上伸，甚至要离开板凳，格林德沃示意她回答，她流利而激动地回答了，格林德沃注意到她基本就是在背诵教材，不过他不得不认可她的用功，于是她为格兰芬多赢得了这一学期的第一个五分。阿不思仰视着赫敏，温柔地微笑着，在她得分之后鼓着掌。但是格林德沃看的出来，阿不思的眼神不像其他学生那样是崇拜或是惊讶，他的眼神是欣慰和赞许。  
于是他过了一小会又提了一个新问题，这一次他确定问题超纲了，他隐隐约约听见格兰杰小姐压着嗓子捂着头嘀咕：“这些完全没学到啊，距离要预习的部分也很远很远，天哪这个问题甚至没有标准答案嘛……”他注意到阿不思环顾四周，周围的同学都小声讨论着，皱着眉摇着头，于是阿不思，缓缓举起了手。  
他的回答堪称完美。格林德沃虽然对自己当时具体提的是什么问题记不太清楚了，毕竟他这几年来也在各个年级的课上提了许多的问题，也不完全想得起当时阿不思的回答了，但那种震惊之后的欣慰和激动的情感是那样的强烈，即使格林德沃现在想起都忍不住翘起嘴角。他很难想见一个十三岁的少年可以有这样清晰的逻辑、广博的见识和有深度的思想，教室很静，阿不思说的不紧不慢，在格林德沃耳中就仿佛是音乐，一点点流进心里，周围的学生、书本好像都褪去了，只留下他和阿不思站在空空的教室里，所有的背景都虚化了，只有他，站在中间，发着光。  
阿不思结束发言之后就坐下了，脸微微泛红，不知道是紧张还是害羞，但是教室在几秒钟之内都陷入了沉默，接着就是热烈的掌声。

那不算是他们第一次交流，是在课堂上和全班的交流。格林德沃知道自己可以以权谋私，以教授的身份让他留下来，或者更过分地给他关禁闭，和自己独处，但是他没有。下课之后，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的学生急匆匆地收拾好东西，恨不得早一秒冲出教室去玩，余光里一团团红色和绿色涌出了教室。他背过身去，收拾讲台上的书本，准备回到办公室，但是他转身的时候，阿不思就站在他身后，三米开外的地方，抱着书，微微偏着头，微笑着望着他的教授。  
现在真的只有他们了。  
“格林德沃先生，我想请教你一个问题。”阿不思向前走去，翻开书上的某一页。  
“什么问题？”格林德沃的眼神逐渐温柔起来，他做不到在面对这样一个聪慧又温和的学生的时候，绷着脸，说严厉的话。  
“我之前看书的时候看见了老魔杖、隐形斗篷、复活石的死亡圣器的说法，但我还是不太理解，你能给我推荐一些书吗？”阿不思指着一处文章里很细节的段落，“这里‘他用他战无不胜的魔杖打败了无数敌人’是说的老魔杖吧？”  
格林德沃闻到阿不思的红发有着淡淡的香味，格兰芬多的长袍有着柠檬清香，阿不思从书上抬起头看着自己，他的澄澈的眼睛里好像有着星辰，那是格林德沃久违了的纯净的眼神。  
“教授？”  
格林德沃笑了笑说：“我想你可以从最初的诗翁彼得故事集开始，我记得那里有一篇三兄弟的传说。”  
阿不思使劲地点了点头，绽放出一个羞涩又满足的微笑。“谢谢教授！教授再见。”说着浅浅地鞠了一躬，向教室门口跑去，长袍飘在身后，红发一抖一抖的。阿不思跑到中间又停下脚步，“教授，我觉得你不像他们说的那样严肃那样……可怕。我觉得你很温柔，格林德沃先生。”阿不思脸上红红的，又小步地跑了出去，留下一阵微暖的风。还有抿着嘴笑的格林德沃。  
原来问题是假，试探是真呢。

后来，格林德沃时常发现自己守在阿不思的教室外，假装路过地偷瞄，被授课的教授看见就快不走开；也发现自己开始在图书馆闲逛，被图书管理员问起：“格林德沃教授，你需要什么书吗？”的时候，只是平静地说“随便逛逛”，却在心里暗暗希望可以在某列书架取书的时候看见对面是阿不思，可以在某个光线明朗的地方看见阿不思静静地看书；在早餐的时候，他希望在大厅的长桌上看见阿不思，看见每一天新的阿不思；他越来越喜欢提出有趣的问题，让阿不思来解答，并且丝毫不吝惜给格兰芬多学院加很多很多的分。  
他在教室外偷瞄的时候，阿不思的头发也是那样的显眼，格林德沃现在已经对他的红很熟悉了，即使是和韦斯莱家的红放在一起，他也能分别开来。阿不思一般都坐在最好的位置上，认真地听着课，无论是变形课还是历史，都是。  
格林德沃从校长那里弄来了阿不思的课表，在非上课的时间里，去图书馆看看。而泡图书馆则是阿不思的日常了，格林德沃甚至怀疑从自己在图书馆第一次偶遇阿不思之后，阿不思就从来没有换过座位，格林德沃习惯性在图书馆假装转一圈，然后无一例外地在距离禁书区五列书架的地方遇见埋头学习的阿不思。唯有一次，他走到那里，桌上只放着熟悉的笔记和书包，却没有人，转过头去就看见阿不思抱着厚厚的书，挤过书架，小跑着出现在自己面前。  
“教授对不起我来晚了我刚刚去拿书了”一边快速说到一边把书放在桌上，突然震住，捂住嘴，小声地说“不对不对，我只是去拿书了，教授你为什么在这里？”  
格林德沃有那么一秒钟怀疑阿不思是在同一个地方等自己，但是他又在下一秒打消了这个荒谬的念头。他是我的学生啊。  
在认识阿不思的第二个月初的时候，格林德沃在办公室收到了一封精致的信，信件静静地躺在柔光里，上面写着“尊敬的格林德沃教授收”。他很好奇为什么在学期内还有学生给自己写信，明明来办公室或者在走廊面谈就可以解决的事情，为什么要费尽心思写一份信，他还没看内容就看了看写信人。但是当他看见落款是阿不思邓布利多的时候，手轻微地颤抖起来，他若有所思地抚摸着信件上的那个书写工整的名字，一次又一次来回摩挲，笑意渐渐浮上眼角。  
阿不思写了些自己的学术疑惑，他甚至可以想象出阿不思的声音，在耳边悄声地说着。格林德沃兴奋地立刻给他写了回信，反反复复从头到尾阅读，生怕有那里不妥的地方，他不敢彻底丢下身为老师的身份，万一阿不思是要把这信给朋友看呢？  
但是阿不思没有，至少他自己是这样写的。  
格林德沃看见阿不思在早餐的时候收到猫头鹰的信的时候可爱的吃惊表情，又在阿不思看向坐在教授长桌的自己的下一秒，快速低下头突然对盘子里的豌豆产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
后来他们不断地通信，信件的内容也越发的暧昧，从普通的学术问题到人生社会的思考，再到对某某老师的吐槽，后来有一天格林德沃收到一封只写着“教授，下午好呀”的信，连落款都没有，但他一看那优雅的书写就知道是谁的了。于是他给阿不思回信“晚安，阿不思。祝你好梦。”让猫头鹰去轻敲宿舍的窗户。他们又在图书馆“偶遇”的时候假装不曾给对方写过信，从来不提及这件双方都心知肚明的事，小心地不触碰师生的底线，却一点点陷入对方柔情似水的眼眸里。  
再后来，他们会一起去霍格莫德度过周末，并不是谁邀请谁，只是有一次格林德沃站在门口思量着去霍格莫德村做什么的时候，身后走来阿不思和他的三个朋友们，“教授好！！”学生们礼貌地说道。  
阿不思示意朋友们先走：“你们先去吧。”然后在和格林德沃寒暄了几句之后，一起去了霍格莫德村。一路上，有时说话，也有时沉默，他们的肩膀有时会撞在一起，又在双方的躲闪下，分开，不久又慢慢靠近。  
于是之后哈利就很少能邀请到阿不思和他们一起去霍格莫德了，“你们先去吧，我还有事”是阿不思的惯用答复。不过后来有一次哈利他们并没有“先”走而是磨磨蹭蹭地出发，在阿不思都站在门口之后，才走过来。格林德沃则走在三人后面，但是在他看来，他的眼神是越过那三个学生直接落在阿不思身上的。  
“阿尔，你是在等谁吗？”赫敏拍了拍阿不思的肩膀。  
“呃，是的，你们还没走啊？”阿不思面露难色，有点点尴尬。  
格林德沃加快了脚步，走在阿不思身边，对三个人冷冷地说：“等我。你们还有事吗？”赫敏见情况没对，赶紧抓着罗恩和哈利的袖子就往出口跑去。  
之后，人们就时常看见阿不思和格林德沃在蜂蜜公爵喝着有着厚厚泡沫的黄油啤酒，惊讶于在课堂上和平时里截然不同的格林德沃。格林德沃觉得自己在喝醉，他酒量一直都还是不错的，他想不是因为啤酒，是因为阿不思，他醉醺醺的。工作日的时候，格林德沃会邀请阿不思到办公室来做客，坐在办公室的沙发上，喝点高糖的下午茶，听听古典乐，再顺便给他的论文一些建议。很少有人去过格林德沃的办公室，一方面是不敢，另一方是格林德沃更喜欢把事情在教室处理完再回来。甚至邀请阿不思假期的时候去拜访纽蒙嘉德。格林德沃忍不住想要给阿不思展现一切，伴随着信件一封封逐渐累起来，他的心也慢慢地融化，谨慎地试探，他想告诉他很多很多的事情，那些别人不敢问不知道的事，告诉他自己的心。

站在阳台上的格林德沃早就喝光了酒杯里的红酒，夜幕也已经早就降临了，遥远的星星选在空中，他回到房间里，放下酒杯，点燃一根烟，瘫坐在沙发上，重新连接起回忆，他需要烟的镇定才能继续想下去。

和阿不思相伴的三年级结束了，暑假里他们几乎每天都要写信，猫头鹰都有些飞不动了，但是格林德沃还是控制不住，他也不明白为什么自己就是有那么多的话想要对阿不思说。在暑假的最后两周的时候，像他们约定的那样，格林德沃领着他去了万人向往的纽蒙嘉德，那个集权力和财富于一体的神秘城堡，是除圣徒以外鲜有人能拜访的地方。格林德沃看得出来阿不思既开心又惊讶，说话的声音竟有小小的颤抖，他领着他推开城堡的大门，带他参观，圣徒们把一切安排得顺利而美好。  
直到开学后一周，预言家日报的一条头条新闻却把格林德沃打进了冰窟。  
“盖勒特格林德沃携学生进入纽蒙嘉德的私心”，斯基特的笔触老辣，用做作的语言讽刺着格林德沃和阿不思的关系，配上不知何时拍下的照片，阿不思站在自己身边笑着走进城堡。她竭尽全力去捅大这个爆料，仿佛想让这一件事毁掉格林德沃的名声，要让全世界看到这个成功的令人嫉妒的年轻人的真实面目。  
格林德沃开始发现学生和同事看自己的眼神变了，从以前的畏惧和崇拜变成了畏惧和难以置信，他也越来越少地见到阿不思，上课时阿不思也开始坐到后排，他自己也越来越少去图书馆了，即使很少的几次他去也只能呆呆地看着那个空空荡荡的座位，他们再也没有通信，格林德沃的猫头鹰似乎都知道发生了什么，不断地用喙轻碰他的手背，催促他写信。那段时间是黑暗的。他不知道自己是怎么了，他不想去找阿不思解释，因为他心知肚明，斯基特虽然语言过激，但说的都是实话，自己对学生的想法就是不纯的，他想把欲望深深地埋进那年轻的身体。只是他不想否定也不想承认。  
而他最不想的就是耽误阿不思。最害怕的是这件事以任何形式影响阿不思。他的同学会在公共休息室里嘲讽他吗，会在背后说他难听的坏话吗，他的三个好朋友会离开他吗，其他的老师会因此给低他分数吗。格林德沃不知道，他只能，尽量地远离。  
阿不思四年级的时候，这一年，格林德沃过的很糟，本以为会渐渐淡出人们眼球的新闻，或者是没有官方的说法的绯闻，竟然在斯基特不断渲染的追刊里一直持续热度。格林德沃在课堂上见到阿不思时，他的头埋得很低，努力躲在层层书本和人潮后面，格林德沃只能无声叹气，假装看不见。  
风头渐渐过去，随着时间翻页入新年，圣诞之后就更少有人会谈起这件往事了。即使八卦的斯基特也没法拍到他们同框的照片，挑刺儿了，她的矛头也慢慢转向其他的新鲜话题。圣诞节的时候，格林德沃收到了阿不思的一封信，久违了的信，却是带着隔阂与距离感，阿不思用和给其他任课老师说话的方式给格林德沃写信，询问起一些未来规划和人际关系的问题。尽管格林德沃在纽蒙嘉德收到信件的时候，兴奋不已，但他知道，如果他又像之前那样热情地回信，他和阿不思的事情就会刚刚离开人们的视线又被提起，而格林德沃不希望阿不思有任何的误会，或者因此被毁掉优等生的名声。  
所以他斟酌了很久，咬咬牙写了一份让自己都心痛的短信，只有一句话：“我想我们作为师生应该更多地讨论学习的问题。”他写完信双手是冰凉的，心是撕裂般的疼痛，阿不思会因此伤心吗，他会因此厌恶自己吗。  
虽然很不情愿，但倘若这样能保护他，格林德沃什么都做得出来。  
那一次格林德沃没有收到回信。

门口传来清脆的敲门声，“进来。”文达出现在房间里，手里捧着一摞资料，走到格林德沃躺着的沙发边上，轻声说道：“先生，你要的关于血誓的资料。”说着便递出资料。格林德沃坐起来，收下文件，“你走吧。”  
他认真地翻阅着资料，确认了每一个步骤和细节，确认无误之后就把资料摊开在桌面上，把步骤的那一页放在中间，挽起袖子开始按照步骤制作血誓。用愈合咒止住了手掌的血，拿起新生成的血誓，这比他想象的要简单。小小的金属瓶子里只有他一个人的血，金属在灯光下泛着光，一滴鲜活的血液在中央飘动，这注定只是一个半成品，只能维持一年多的魔力，格林德沃只希望在阿不思在异域遇到危险的时候，这个小小的血誓可以保护他。  
午夜的钟声响起了，他完全忘记了注意时间，就已经凌晨了。29天。这个数字猛地撞进自己的心，只有这么长的时间，就要见不到阿不思了。29天的未来，格林德沃会在告别晚会上见到阿不思，和其他人一起，送别那些优秀的交换生，然后不久之后他们就要远行。  
阿不思和格林德沃一直都没有和好，也并没有在吵架，只是冷漠，只是保持距离。格林德沃记起他们最近一次的对话，那次在走廊上的关于德姆斯特朗的对话，之后便一直没有机会有更多的交流。  
直到格林德沃收到告别晚会的邀请函，在离开的前几天，交换生还有全体霍格沃茨教授还有交换生的朋友们都会去到伦敦市区的一家隐蔽的巫师餐厅，在那里品尝美食、唱唱跳跳。格林德沃已经参加过了很多的聚会，各种名流豪门的奢华聚会，披着华丽的外表，却还是难以掩盖不顾一切追求利益的本质。但他总是能轻松地应付，这似乎是他的专长，用高傲而势在必得的语气说着利于格林德沃家族的话。即将到来的学校聚会却让他心神不宁，光是挑选礼物就费劲了心思，更是不清楚自己该在聚会上怎么做才好。过去参加聚会前，他光是扫一眼文达递过来的参会名单就能够找出需要攻陷的目标，哪个商界大亨将要失去自己的宝座，哪个魔法部要员会被纳入麾下，他一看就清楚。  
而面对一个小小的学校聚会，他脑子里面却只有阿不思的面容，他想要走近，却只能驻在原地。

经历了接近崩溃的29天，格林德沃还是来到了餐厅的门口，穿着他惯有的黑色长袍，口袋里揣着精致的方盒子，里面放着血誓。他走进了那一片温馨。音乐在耳边响起，食物和酒精的诱人香气弥漫开来，环顾四周，没有那头熟悉的红发，格林德沃根本提不起兴趣，礼节性地去给教授们和交换生们打了招呼就随便找了个靠窗的位置坐下发呆。  
时间不知道过了多久，他给自己倒了一杯又一杯的酒，中途似乎迪佩特校长过来生气地指责他不应该在学生面前不停地喝酒，但他也没有听进去，也记不清楚了。他面向着窗外，看着天色慢慢暗下去，背对着身后的热闹的聚会，欢声笑语都和自己没有关系。不知道第几杯见底的时候，他转过去伸手拿酒，却被握住了手臂。  
“教授，别喝了。”一个温柔的声音传来。  
格林德沃皱了皱眉头，摇摇头，努力聚焦视线，预言里模糊的红色出现了，格林德沃的心里“咯噔”一声。丢下一句“稍等一下。”就站起来走开了，他需要去盥洗室清醒一下，他突然很后悔让阿不思见到自己醉酒的狼狈模样，他站在镜子面前，把冷水泼在脸上，休息了一下，状态好些了，才重新回到聚会的大厅。  
阿不思还在原地等他，也望着窗外，窗外已经开始下起小雨了，格林德沃坐回自己的位置，仰头看向阿不思。他有多久没有这么近地看过他了？  
“教授，我要去布斯巴顿了。”阿不思悠悠地说。  
“嗯，我知道。祝你好运。”格林德沃感觉自己明明已经喝了很多的酒，却仍是口干舌燥。  
“别的教授送了我们这些交换生一些礼物。”阿不思声音越来越小。  
格林德沃直视阿不思的眼睛，那里依旧是装满星辰大海，他知道他在暗示什么，微笑着把手伸进长袍口袋摸出了那个黑色小盒。“哝，”他把盒子递给阿不思，“一点小心意，随便在店里挑的，希望你喜欢。”  
阿不思在他面前拆开了盒子，小心翼翼地拿出了精致的金属项链，那是血誓。格林德沃不知道阿不思明不明白这到底是什么，但他确信阿不思的眼里闪过了一丝惊喜。  
格林德沃盯着他，阿不思的嘴形微微地变化了：“Blood Pact.”但没有发出声音。他们久久地对视着，格林德沃甚至不想眨眼睛，不想错过最后的任何一秒去看着阿不思。以前很多很多的往事一一涌回脑中，他不需要冥想盆来帮自己回忆，凡是与阿不思相关的事情都记忆犹新。不知道是因为真的很长时间没有和他这样交谈过了还是阿不思真的长变了，格林德沃觉得阿不思已经在一年里慢慢地长的更加成熟，刚刚15岁的他已经褪去了最初相遇时的稚气，多了一份青春。  
最后是阿不思打破了沉默“教授，我差不多要走了。我来给你告别。谢谢你一直以来的照顾。”阿不思顿了顿，深深地鞠了一躬。“我送你吧。”格林德沃还没有反应过来就已经说出了这样的话。他站起身，酒劲已经开始消退，扫视了一下周围，人们都在和自己的交际圈大声地聊天，有的在跳舞有的在因为笑话而哈哈大笑。“走吧。”说着牵起阿不思的手快步向门口走去。  
阿伯内西的马车停在路边，等着格林德沃先生离开，但是当阿伯内西在雨中看到格林德沃牵着阿不思出来的时候，一见到先生的神情就知趣地离开马车，假装成一位路人，走进了街边的小店。  
雨还比较小，窸窸窣窣地略过马车的窗户。夜幕已经很沉了，透过马车内的窗户既能看见街上的灯光，也能反光看见马车内的人。格林德沃绅士地送阿不思上车后才进来，关上门，拉上百叶窗，封闭的空间里只能听见雨声了。原本阿不思还在望向窗外的，回避着格林德沃的目光，但是百叶窗挡住了视线，迫使他低下头看着自己的手指。  
“阿伯内西好像在逛街，他大概没想到我会现在回来，我们需要等一会儿。”格林德沃交代到。  
阿不思不可察觉地点了点头，然后转过头来看向格林德沃，眼神却好像是被烫到一样瞬间离开。“嗯，教授，我有东西想还给你。”说着就去翻找自己的背包，抽出了一个很厚的盒子，“我想这些可以还给你。”格林德沃接过来这个沉沉的盒子，然后打开。  
他心里悬着的石头掉了下来，摔得粉碎。  
是他们一年前的信，全部的信。  
每一封都保存的很好，按先后顺序放置。格林德沃的手在颤抖，眼角好像有些疼痛，为什么，为什么，为什么。他什么都没有说，只是，不断地触摸自己以前写下的幸福的文字。  
“格林德沃先生，我想请教你一个问题。”阿不思说，就好像是练习了很多次。  
“什么问题。”他像以前那样回复到。  
“先生知道爱而不得是什么感觉吗？”阿不思轻轻抿着嘴，苦涩掠过表情。  
格林德沃停住了，他懂，他太懂了，他想现在就抓住阿不思的肩膀疯狂地吻他，在唇齿之间告诉他自己爱他。但他只是低沉地说：“我知道。”  
“教授，我有很多的话想对你说，我不知道之后还有没有机会了。教授一直是一个很温柔的人，至少在我看来是这样。格林德沃先生是魔法世界的大名人，所有人都很期待他的课堂，好奇他的转行，我也不例外。但他们都觉得教授是个心狠手辣、严厉苛刻的人，但我不这么觉得。”阿不思挤出一个短暂的笑容又说：“我第一次给先生写信的时候真的很紧张很害怕，因为这是很傻的行为，在校内还写信确实很奇怪呢。但是你回复了，这出乎我的意料，收到信的那一天早晨我好开心，赫敏说我是被人施了快乐咒。后来我又居然在图书馆遇到了你，教授们也会经常去图书馆的吗？我希望能够再次遇见你就之后都在同一个座位守着了。很有心机对吧，教授对不起。”阿不思停了停又说：“我希望先生不要把我当作是变态或者怪胎，我承认我和同龄人不太一样，他们总说我太老成了。我也很多次在梦里想起以前一起去霍格莫德村的事情，那路上的风景我都记得很清楚。之后我自己一个人去的时候，即使点以前和你一起喝的黄油啤酒也不及以前甜。先生你是给我多加糖了吗？还有去参观纽蒙嘉德的经历也会是我人生最精彩的回忆之一，我从来没有去过那样的城堡，但是我还是忍不住觉得后悔。因为那之后就……”格林德沃明白阿不思在说什么。阿不思捋了一下头发：“后来我也有意地远离你，不希望因此给你带来麻烦，我真的很崇拜先生，如果因为我，我这样一个学生你就被毁掉名声，对你是不公平的。我会万分愧疚的。”格林德沃看见阿不思睫毛上闪烁着眼泪。  
格林德沃捂住了头，低声说“你一直是这样想的吗……那该我说了。这个血誓，你一看就知道吧，是个半成品，只有我的血，会在你在布斯巴顿的时光里保护你。你说‘爱而不得’的感受？我太懂了。我写完那封绝情的信的时候，我连续三天睡不着觉，我翻来覆去地想会不会伤透你的心。我不想让你去交换，和校长吵了很久的架。那件事情被斯基特爆出来之后，我担心你会被周围的人排挤，那就会是我的问题了。但最糟糕的，还是因为我是老师，而你是我的学生。只是这个原因。”格林德沃没有意识到自己已经变向地表白了，只是撇过头去假装望向窗外，把泪水憋回眼眶。  
“如果我说我不在乎呢！”阿不思突然说道，少年很少会这样激动地对人说话，他总是温文尔雅的。格林德沃猛地转过头和他对视着。阿不思凑过来抓住格林德沃的长袍，少年带着哭腔喊道：“如果我说我不在意呢！我一直以为，以为是我的问题，以为是我耽误了你，以为是我单方面的感受。如果我说我只想和你在一起，一点也不在乎我周围人怎么想，不在乎你是什么身份呢！”他抓着格林德沃的长袍，剧烈地摇晃，把头埋得很低，颤抖着。  
一时间马车内只有少年渐渐小声的抽泣声，外面的雨声却渐大，打在马车篷上和窗户上，逐渐地吞没了阿不思的声音。  
格林德沃扶起阿不思，犹豫地伸出手，温柔地抹去了他脸颊上的泪水，有力的大手握住了阿不思的肩膀，迫使他直视自己，那双碧蓝的眸子里还含着泪水。  
格林德沃埋下头，开始吻他。  
从嘴唇到舌尖，从小心到缠绵，他伸出手臂环绕住阿不思，抚摸着他的背，阿不思颤抖着勾住格林德沃的脖子，格林德沃用力地吻着，恨不得补偿回这一年来所缺少的一切爱意，霸道甚至狂躁地舌吻，他听见阿不思轻轻喘气的声音，但是不予理睬，轻轻地啃咬嘴唇，蹭到阿不思的脸颊的时候还能感受到凉凉的泪水。阿不思退开一点，在鼻尖相触的距离里，垂着眼眸，急促地呼吸。  
未等他缓过来，格林德沃又猛吸过去，感受着阿不思软软的嘴唇。逐渐的，马车里的气氛由纯爱变得更浓郁，欲望一点点淹没格林德沃的理智，他想要更多更多，在无数个夜晚里他思念着阿不思年轻的身体，想起他红彤彤的耳垂，精致的锁骨，纤长的手指……他更狠地吻，将阿不思推倒在座位上，压在他身上，克制着兴奋的欲望，暖流在下腹慢慢积累。阿不思察觉到了，他躺在座位上，伸出手抓住格林德沃的领口，另一只手滑向格林德沃的腰，钻进衣服，冰凉的手刺激得格林德沃哆嗦了一下。  
“先生，来吧。”阿不思在交织的激吻之中勉强找到机会说话。他的衣服已经被格林德沃揉得皱皱巴巴，领口的三颗扣子也都解开了，激情和羞怯染上了他的脸颊，他的红发散开在脑后，耳朵红的滴血，嘴唇也被吻的通红。而格林德沃自己正半跪在阿不思身上。  
“你确定吗……”格林德沃开始舔舐阿不思的脖颈，阿不思忍着酥痒，紧张地点了点头。“你知道吗……我不想让你受伤……这里太窄了……”还没等阿不思理解格林德沃什么意思就被环绕着抱着然后在一阵眩晕感里陷入了一片柔软。  
“这里是……？”阿不思还没问完就又被堵住了嘴，被更具侵略性的吻夺去呼吸。  
“纽蒙嘉德。”格林德沃悄声在他耳边低语。  
他们在天鹅绒的被子里亲热，格林德沃的脖子被阿不思紧紧地环绕住，他们慌乱地脱下对方的衣服，格林德沃扯坏了阿不思衬衫的几颗扣子，把衣服粗暴地丢在地上，在他的锁骨和脖子上留下了粉红的吻痕，格林德沃从他的额头到嘴唇，再到下巴到喉结，一点点向下吻。空气里弥漫着性爱和欲望的气息，渐渐地覆盖他们的每一寸肌肤，像玫瑰的香气一般在房间里炸开。阿不思的腿在格林德沃的腿间伸缩着，摩擦着，格林德沃的欲望已经膨胀起来，抵在阿不思的下腹上，少年有些急了，不断地向自己贴近。  
阿不思凑近到耳边，用情欲和诱惑压倒格林德沃最后的理智：“教授，教我。”  
格林德沃的底线彻底崩塌了。  
于是便是一夜纵情。

第二天早晨格林德沃醒来的时候，阿不思还趴在自己胸口，腿交叉在一起，少年的光裸的肩胛骨上还点缀着昨晚留下的吻痕，格林德沃不敢有大的动作，阿不思的呼吸还很平静，长长的睫毛轻微地颤抖着，让他再休息一下吧。他宠爱地抚摸着阿不思微乱的红发，抱着心爱的人，然后望向窗帘泄出缕缕的柔光，照亮了家具和地毯，新的一天到来了。  
阿不思不久之后就软绵绵地醒来了，向格林德沃绽放出一个疲倦而满足的笑容。收拾整理好之后，格林德沃躺在阿不思腿上问：“所以，你还是要去布斯巴顿吗？”  
阿不思勾起格林德沃的金发，弯下腰埋头亲了亲他的鼻尖，犹豫了一下然后说：“要哦。”  
“那我等你。”格林德沃闭上眼感受阿不思的吻。等你回来，等你成年。  
过了几天，在无数个送别吻和不舍的拥抱之后，格林德沃把阿不思送上了前往法国的列车。他们在站台紧紧地拥抱，身后人群来来往往，列车发出运转的轰鸣声。“我会来看你的。”格林德沃说道，“我在法国有产业，我也可以辞掉霍格沃茨的工作，到法国来陪你。”  
阿不思在怀里使劲地摇了摇头，“不行，我希望我回来时还能继续上你的课，格林德沃教授。”  
格林德沃退开一点，和阿不思额头贴着额头，温柔地说：“叫我盖勒特。”

**Author's Note:**

> 熬夜到凌晨两点，写了两天，赶在自己生日前写完，算是给自己的生日礼物吧～  
其实算是据真实故事改编，我现实中认识一对恩爱的女同性恋人，也是师生关系。最开始不了解情况还以为只是师生关系，老师为了恋人和爱，和丈夫离婚了，选择了这条并不好走的路。但我能看的出来她们很幸福。  
我想在无数个平行宇宙和上帝掷骰子的随机选择里，会有一个宇宙的邓布利多和格林德沃是永远幸福在一起了。  
LOVE WINS.


End file.
